


Yuri on Ice Vignettes

by Karin Mazaki (KarinMazaki)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Any ship - Freeform, Bits and Bats, Fluff, Humor, Long or Short, M/M, Romance, Silly or Serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarinMazaki/pseuds/Karin%20Mazaki
Summary: Short stories that never made it as a longer, fleshed out story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Yuri on ice vignettes**  
**Neck Ache**  
Viktor wheeled their suitcases up the walk. He kept looking at his husband. Yuuri was rubbing his neck again. As they reached the door, he asked:  
“Are you ok, baby?”  
“Yeah, Viktor…It’s just my neck pillow leaked on the plane.”  
“Then my baby needs Viktor’s Special Massage.”  
After all this time, Yuuri still got shy when Viktor acted sexy. He blushed and gave his husband a cheek kiss. Viktor finally opened the door. Viktor stepped in first to stop their dog baby from jumping on Yuuri. Viktor got over the possibility that his pet had switched loyalties to Yuuri. Not that he could blame him. He loved Yuuri too.  
In a few minutes Viktor calmed Makkachin, rolled in the suitcases, and locked the door for the night. Then he had Yuuri sit backwards in a chair. Yuuri instantly felt better. Viktor excused himself with a cheek kiss. He came back in a minute with the oil. Viktor gently removed Yuuri’s shirt and he warmed some oil.  
“Ok baby I’m ready.”  
Yuuri hummed his assent. Viktor smoothed on the oil and began rubbing. Yuuri moaned. Viktor’s long fingers dug into his skin. Viktor found a knot and worked it out.  
“Oooh Viktor right there.”  
Viktor pressed on the knots until they released. Yuuri groaned like he was having great sex. The top half of his body was getting loose. Viktor’s fingers were magic. He stroked his shoulders and gradually moved down his arms and pressed into his hands. “Aaahhh.” Viktor felt Yuuri go limp.  
“Better?”  
“Inmm.”  
Yuuri got up and gave his husband a hot “thank you” kiss. Makkachin jumped on him now he was better. Yuuri knew how to really thank Viktor but food before sex. The five time gold medalist (Viktor) knew as well as the Olympic gold medalist (Yuuri) that exercise needs fuel. Rice omelets were quickly made and eaten. The dog shooed to his bed and Viktor eagerly followed Yuuri to theirs.

**We kissed for an hour**

Viktor and Chris sat at the bar. The two have been friends for more than ten years and told each other everything.  
“You two seriously haven’t done it yet?” Asked Chris.  
“Yuuri wanted to save himself for the wedding night.” Viktor had a soft look on his face.  
“How sweet.” Said Chris, dripping with sarcasm.  
“I love him.”  
Chris rolled his eyes.  
“Wait until you fall in love.”  
“Sure.” Chris conceded. “I don’t know how you held out so long?”  
“At first it was easy. I confessed a month before the final because he was talking about breaking up again. It took a week to convince him I meant it. Then we were so busy.”  
Chris nodded his head. He was a witness to much of the public drama and news events.  
“How the media ate it up. Yuuri won silver because of universal love and took gold by a wide margin because of romantic love.”  
“Yes.” Agreed Viktor.  
“You didn’t miss a trick, proposing at the banquet. In front of the whole world.”  
“Yuuri was so beautiful at that moment.”  
“He was all red faced from the tears of joy.”  
“Yeah.” Viktor got all sappy from the memory.  
“The picture of the diamond ring was on the cover of every online newspaper within an hour.” Chris paused and continued: “I can’t believe you didn’t nail him that night.”  
“We kissed for an hour instead.” Viktor had the dopey look again.  
“Lord…I do get it though. The Olympics came up right after and the exhibition shows were pushed off to March. But come April, you guys both were officially retired…”  
“Because I love him.”  
“Well it’s finally June and the wedding night is only a week away. But still…”  
“I know…Well, even Yuuri admits that if the wedding was going to be in the autumn or later, he would have surrendered.” Viktor thought for a bit and said: “Truthfully there has been some close calls but the clothes have stayed on.”  
“You are telling me, you guys haven’t even rubbed one out together?”  
Viktor was going to reply in the negative as Yuuri truly wanted to be as pure as possible for the big night. The bathroom has gotten a lot of use lately. Neither man saw two angry hands reach out and clunk their heads together, Stooges style.  
“Ouchie!” They said in unison. The guilty pair looked sheepishly at a very angry Yuuri, his arms folded.  
“What have you two assholes been talking about?” Said Yuuri in a heated whisper as he shot daggers at them both.  
“Honey, sweetie, baby it was just some locker room talk…” Viktor trailed off lamely as Yuuri has been in as many locker rooms as Viktor and Chris. The three of them knew sex was never talked about where any one can hear. That’s when it sunk in. They were at the wedding rehearsal dinner. A short distance away was their parents and innocent children.  
“My bad, Yuuri. I egged him on.” Said Chris.  
“I can believe that.” Said Yuuri and he eyed Viktor.  
“Sorry baby. After ten years of spilling every detail of our sex lives…”  
“Ends today!”  
“Yes Yuuri.” Said Viktor. Yuuri sighed.  
“Well come to think of it…I doubt you two could really keep that promise, so…”  
Chris and Viktor looked hopeful and Yuuri sighed again.  
“Fine you can talk about it…” Yuuri planted a glare on his husband to be. “But not in detail…” Viktor nodded dutifully. The glare shifted to Chris. “And think about your surroundings. What if a reporter heard?”  
“Ok Yuuri.” Said Chris.  
“Well, if I’m going to be honest…I spilled to Phichit about our make out session from the other day…”  
“Darling you are just as perverted.” Said Viktor.  
“Hardly…Oh! I almost forgot. Mother wanted to talk to us. And Chris, Mari wanted to see you.”  
“Fine.”  
The trio split up and as the whole room saw the spat, Viktor had to spin it without spilling anything. Though most of the adults guessed what happened. Yuuri's reputation among their friends and family improved, Viktor’s fell a lot, but the people who thought Chris was a trouble making pervert, still thought he was a trouble making pervert.

**Minami-kun**  
  
Minami fixed his blond and red hair. He made sure his teeth had no stuff in between them. His breath smelled good. Viktor asked him to wear his costume. He hoped it wasn’t too obviously copied from Yuuri’s prince one. Minami couldn’t help himself. He watched the exhibition skate too and imagined himself skating with Yuuri. It’s been months since then. Yuuri became a National hero when he won gold at the Olympics. They finally come home and started their coaching business. The Nishigori family arranged for them to teach at Ice Castle Hasetsu until they can rent or buy an ice rink of their own. Minami was their first client. He was staying at Yu-topia in hopes of running into Yuuri. But they were renting an apartment nearby. A bit of reality stabbed Minami as the newlyweds needed privacy. Also, the Katsuki family was full of stories about the wedding, the parts the media didn’t know. Minami tried to not feel jealous at the many intimate pictures of Yuuri and Viktor lost in each other. It made his eyes hurt.  
Minami walked down to the ice rink reminding himself with each step: “He’s married! He’s married to Viktor! His new name is Mr. Nikiforov! I should call him Coach Nikiforov!” Then he started to run to keep from being late. Viktor hates that.  
Minami arrived and Yuko greeted him. He quickly put on his skates and went rink side. There was a few locals getting selfies with the gold medalists. Yuuri noticed him and came forward to give him a hug in greeting. Minami willed himself to not get hard. Yuuri smelled so good and his skin looked all aglow. But now his eyes weren’t on him but on his husband and there was that loving look of adoration. Viktor put is left arm around his husband’s waist and Yuuri slipped naturally into place. Minami felt reality slap him in the face. They were lovers. People so familiar with the other’s body that the movement was seamless.  
Yuko brought Victor the video camera and shooed the fans away. They had school.  
Viktor asked Minami to show them the routine he was having trouble with. Minami placed his IPhone in the speakers and when he was ready Viktor played the music. He kicked off and began to skate his program. Midway through it happened again. Minami attempted his spin and landed on his butt. He didn’t have to lie that he was having trouble with it just to see Yuuri. And it was true that his coach suggested he visit the master of spins and steps.  
Viktor couldn’t see what was wrong but Yuuri did.  
“Minami-kun, wait there.” Said Yuuri.  
Yuuri dashed off to put on his skates and joined Minami on the ice. He had him do the spin again, he flubbed it again but this time Yuuri caught him. Minami held him about the neck. That’s when it happened. Yuuri’s beautiful face, his warm brown eyes, his sweet smile was all too close. Minami lost his mind, forgot his husband was just over there and puckered up to kiss him. Minami dreamed of getting his first kiss from Yuuri but it should have remained a dream. In shock, Yuuri dropped him and he once again landed on his sore butt. He couldn’t bear to look at him and turned away. Only to face the glare of an angry Viktor.  
Ashamed Minami curled up into a ball and cried. A nervous Yuuri tried to console him from where he stood. Minami began to babble:  
“Oh I’m a disgusting and shameless! I love a married man! I’m such an idiot! Yuuri would never look at meeee! He loves Viktor! Waaaaa!”  
Viktor changed into his skates and came to their side. He ordered Minami to stand up. It was the voice of authority and he immediately stopped crying and stood at attention. He tried to apologize but Viktor waved it away.  
“I will be your instructor now.” Said Viktor and turned to Yuuri to explain what he was doing wrong. Viktor understood and manipulated Minami’s body to the correct position. It was an adjustment of only a few centimeters which is why the even the most experienced skaters missed it. But Yuuri spent most of his career perfecting spins, his main source of technical scores in his pre-Viktor days. After a few more tries, he did the spin without falling. Viktor ordered him to keep doing it until the new move felt natural.  
After Minami was satisfied with the spin, they had a break. He apologized to Yuuri.  
“No Minami-kun, it’s ok. I’m flattered of course…”  
“No Yuuri, I mean Mr. Nikiforov, I’ve always known. There was always a beautiful affection between you two. I’m just so sorry. I was so stupid.”  
“I know there is someone out there for you…”  
“No stop Mr. Nikiforov. You don’t have to say anything. I’ll go home.”  
Viktor interrupted. “I can’t allow that.”  
“Huh? I was so sure you would want me to leave after I tried to hit on your husband!”  
Yuuri and Viktor exchanged a knowing look.  
“You paid for a whole week of instruction and your routine needs work.” Said Viktor.  
“Just a few tweaks here and there.” Said Yuuri.  
“I think we should switch the step sequence to after the triple toe loop.”  
“Agreed. It would look a lot smoother that way.”  
“Also we need to find you a better costume, that color is all wrong.”  
And so the professionals picked apart his routine, making small adjustments everywhere.  
The week went by quickly and Minami had no more time to think of love as The Nikiforov’s worked him hard. He returned to his coach’s side, older, wiser, and with a sharper routine.

**Toasts**

  
Viktor floated in the hotel pool. He contemplated on the meaning of life and love. Before Yuuri he was sure he experienced both. Now he knew. He knew that one never truly lives until he falls in love. Not the fly by night type of love but the type that gets printed on one’s soul. And they meet again and again throughout time. The “I’ve met my soulmate” kind of love.  
Viktor’s beautiful thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Chris.  
Chris got into the pool with his best friend of ten years. Somehow the two never hooked up but talked endlessly about sex whenever they got together. Chris didn’t bother to ask Viktor about his nonexistent sex life, Viktor worshipped the ground Yuuri walked on and didn’t want to “ruin” him. At least not until their union was sanctified by God. Preferably legally and in a church. Chris rolled his eyes at the former playboy.  
“Never mind, help me take some sexy pictures.”  
“Who is it this time?”  
“Coach hired this hot new assistant. I want to grab his attention.”  
Viktor grinned and shook his head. Chris did various poses and they got very silly. Viktor sent one of the pair of them to Yuuri’s phone.  
Finally, they opened the champagne, followed by toasts. They toasted everything under the sun. Then Chris said:  
“To Yuuri Katsuki’s butt!”  
Viktor only paused for a moment before grinning and saluting his sexy butt.  
“To the day it and all of Yuuri, will be mine.”  
Chris chuckled softly to himself. His friend really had it bad.  
“Just promise me one thing.”  
“What?”  
“Invite me to the wedding.”  
“You’re already marked down as my best man.”  
They chuckled and clinked glasses.

ceo  
Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yuri on ice vignettes 2**

More bits and bats. In the first chapter, Viktor referred to his make out session with his fiancé, now we learn about what happened. Enjoy.

**We kissed for an hour 2**

Viktor and Yuuri were curled up together on the couch. Their bodies pressed together, and legs twined. Yuuri’s glasses were off because they kept fogging up. Yuuri had a hand on Viktor’s cheek and was French kissing him on an expert level. They haven’t done much more than kiss since becoming engaged, so Yuuri had plenty of practice. He pulled back, panting a little.

“Please Viktor, my lips are swollen.”

Viktor just smiled lovingly at Yuuri. Yuuri stared in wonder, then he got shy and hid his face in his fiancé’s shoulder and gave him a squeeze.

“For the longest time I was the one giving the hugs. Now you are doing it more and more.”

“I’m just excited. I still can’t believe we are like this and getting married in a week. It’s like a dream.”

Viktor reached around and gave Yuuri’s butt a pinch and he yelped.

“Viktor! You pinched me!”

Viktor smiled wickedly and rubbed the sore spot longer than necessary. He loved Yuuri’s backside.

“I did it to prove this is not a dream.”

“But do you have to keep rubbing my butt?” Yuuri pouted.

“Yes.” Yuuri got shy again. Viktor moved his hand back to Yuuri’s waist. Yuuri was a little sorry he stopped. On the other hand, their wedding was only a week away and he wanted to remain pure.

“But it does feel like a dream. I fell in love with you at the age of twelve. Then we finally met. And you were even better than my dream Viktor…”

“Better?”

“You are so nice, kind and gentle. I didn’t expect that.”

“You had the wrong idea about me. Chris was the one who went around saying I was a playboy. This is the real me.”

Viktor gently kissed Yuuri on his nose and cheeks and made him giggle.

“I did have the wrong idea. I was so sure you would grow tired of me. Or leave every night to party with more interesting people…”

“No one is more interesting then Yuuri Katsuki. We could be married for fifty years and you’ll continue to surprise me.”

“Viktor.” Yuuri blushed, they kissed.

“I’ve been so foolish. Every time I was sure I was right, I was completely wrong.” Pouted Yuuri.

“You learned to ask me first. That’s all that matters.”

“Yes.”

“And you’re more confident.”

“Not entirely.”

“Oh?”

“A tiny part of me still expects to not see you at the altar when I enter the church.”

“Oh Yuuri…”

“Sorry, I can’t help it.” Yuuri shrugged with one shoulder and played with Viktor’s shirt button.

“And here I am dreaming about watching you walk down the aisle.”

“Viktor…am I being silly?”

“What?”

“Wanting to walk down it like a girl?”

“It was your dream…”

“Yeah.”

“Then fulfill your dream, flowers, procession, white suit and all.” Grinned Viktor.

“Thank you…Tell me again why you put up with me?” Yuuri looked at him with his puppy dog eyes, and Viktor melted.

“One, because I love you.”

“I love you too.” It got easier every time Yuuri said it.

“Two, the first time laid eyes on you I thought you were sweet, cute and with the biggest, brownest eyes I ever saw in my life.”

“Viktor.” Blushed Yuuri.

“Three, I liked that sexy drunk Yuuri. He had so much potential…” Viktor leered at Yuuri, his fiancé slapped his chest.

“Oof.”

“One more week.”

“Right…” Viktor rubbed his chest.

“Four, I fell a little more in love with the real Yuuri. He was so kind, gentle and generous to a fault. You put me and my needs (or rather what you imagined I needed) ahead of what you wanted.”

“I am sorry I made you cry that time.”

“Water under the bridge, and I convinced you it was ok to be a little greedy.”

“Ok, I’ll be greedy. I want you to love me.”

“Done.”

“And stay by my side.”

“Naturally.”

“Marry me in a week.”

“I’ll be there my darling.”

“Good.” Everything settled, they went back to kissing. Yuuri first kissed Viktor’s chest in apology.

**Fireworks**

Viktor put an arm around Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri fell naturally into his side. The fireworks exploded over the bridge and the pair stood in wonder. Yuuri turned to speak about it to his coach, but he was struck dumb. Viktor was beyond gorgeous in normal circumstances. Now the fireworks made his silver hair glimmer and his aqua eyes sparkle. Yuuri moved even closer. His movement made a curious Viktor turn in his direction. Yuuri’s was transfixed by the lovely Viktor. His body started moving based on Yuuri’s suppressed desires. He touched Viktor’s cheek and kissed him. Viktor was shocked by the sudden show of affection. He immediately felt Yuuri’s lips tremble on his and did not want to miss this opportunity. He took over the kiss and deepened it. They felt like fireworks were exploding in their bodies. Yuuri gasped and melted into Viktor. He clung to him for support. Viktor pulled him closer and grabbed his butt. Yuuri moaned. Viktor was please by his responses. He saw his chance and began to nibble on his neck. He nuzzled and confessed his love. Lost in all new sensations, Yuuri responded:

“Me too.” Viktor knew Yuuri will try to forget this moment and vowed to force a confession out of him. They spent the rest of the evening cuddled together and watched the fireworks.

It took Viktor a week to get him to admit to it and he shouted:

“Yes, I love you! You happy now?!”

Viktor only grinned.

**Hallway**

Viktor walked confidently down the hall. He waved and greeted various people as Coach Yakov lectured him about something. He recognized Coach Cialdini and was curious about his current protégé because before Viktor got on a winning streak, his boy was the big winner. Viktor looked at the guy walking next to him and felt his heart flutter. He was so cute! The stranger looked surprised to see Viktor, shyly looked away, then nodded and gave Viktor a shy smile in greeting. The cuteness over loaded Viktor’s circuits. He followed the cutie with his eyes as they passed. He got a good view of his butt. Then the best thing happened, the cutie looked back at Viktor again. He realized Viktor was still looking, blushed and turned away. Viktor was in love. Coach Yakov had to yell even louder to get Viktor moving again. This time with a lecture about distractions.

**Tradition**

(Based on fan art/comic)

At the wedding reception for JJ and Isabella, Phichit started up the glass clinking so they would kiss, or so they thought.

“Do you know Yuuri, when they clink glasses at a wedding you are supposed to kiss?” Said a sly Viktor.

“Yeah?” Asked Yuuri.

“Yeah, it’s tradition.”

“Well, if it’s tradition…”

Yuuri leaned in and Viktor closed the gap. After a sweet kiss, Viktor urged him to open his mouth a little. Yuuri blushed but happily complied. They kissed deeply as Phichit banged away on his wine glass. After several sexy kisses, Yuuri paused to say:

“You know Viktor, that tradition only applies to the bride and groom.”

“It does?” Said Viktor with faked surprise.

“I did live in Detroit for five years.”

“Oh, that’s right.”

“Viktor…” Sighed Yuuri.

“Even though you knew, you still went along with it.” Said sly Viktor. Yuuri just shrugged. Phichit was banging even faster now.

“Come on we are wasting kissing time.” Said Viktor.

“Viktor…ok.” Yuuri pulled Viktor’s face closer and showed him how much he just learned about kissing. JJ and Isabella looked on in horror as their guests stole everyone’s attention. Phichit looked proud of what he started. Chris looked amused, Yurio looked grossed out, and Otabek looked on with interest.

**We’ll get married once he wins a gold medal.**

Viktor placed a hand on the small of Yuuri’s back as they entered the banquet hall. Yuuri won his gold medal. It was a combination of Viktor’s programs and his love that put Yuuri in first place. Yuuri gained a new level of confidence from being loved. He was a sure bet to win at the 2018 Olympics games. He claimed they were going to retire for good afterwards. Then he and his boyfriend were going to open their own ice rink. What Yuuri didn’t know was that Viktor had an additional plan. Yuuri smiled for the cameras and answered the questions about their future plans. Then the reporters turned to Viktor.

“Didn’t you say you had an important announcement?” Yuuri looked curiously at his boyfriend. Viktor took his hand and pulled him into the center of the room and the cameras followed him. He spun around the room and announced:

“Everyone! I have a big announcement! That is sort of a secret to Yuuri as well!”

“What on Earth?” Puzzled Yuuri.

“Phichit! Chris! Yurio! Otabek! JJ! And of course my Yuuri. You all will recall what we promised to do in Barcelona.” Said Viktor. Yuuri was confused. They promised to do many things in Barcelona. They did everything…

“Including winning gold and…oh no!” Yuuri said to himself. He blushed, covered his mouth and teared up. Viktor noticed.

“Yuuri’s got it.”

Viktor took his hand and dropped to his knee. Yuuri, now recovered from the shock, smiled and offered his other hand. Viktor kissed both hands. He lingered a bit on the gold ring. Phichit was giggly with excitement. Their other friends either smirked or rolled their eyes at Viktor theatrics. One of things Yuuri loved about his boyfriend is how he is such a showman. The cameras fired off as he did it.

“Yuuri darling. I’ve loved you since I’ve first laid eyes on you. And every day with you, has been better than the last. Please do me the honor of being my husband.” The tears began to stream down Yuuri’s face. He nodded and said:

“Yes!” The cameras clicked again. Viktor stood up and pulled his new fiancé into his arms and they kissed a moment. Then he turned and put up his hands.

“Wait everyone!” He pulled out a ring box.

“One last thing.” He opened the box. Inside was a pair of platinum rings with a small square diamond set into each of them.

“Aw Viktor, they’re beautiful!” Viktor picked up the first ring in the box and slipped it on Yuuri’s left ring finger and kissed it. Yuuri did the same. No words were necessary this time. They kissed. Then they smiled, again, for the cameras and their friends cheered.

ceo

I fudged a bit on when and where the reporters gather. But it had to be this way, as it is how I imagined it. It might be one reason the stories never become full-fledged stories. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crazy Viktor this time and super shy Yuuri.

**Yuri on Ice Vignettes 3**

**Nicknames**

Viktor burst into the room. Yuuri looked up at his gorgeous fiancé from his seat. Viktor had his arms thrown wide and his mouth formed a heart shape.

“Yuuri!”

“Viktor.” Said Yuuri dryly and with a smile. He plopped down next to Yuuri on the couch. Then he gave him a kiss that made Yuuri’s toes curl.

“Guess what?”

“I can’t guess.” Laughed Yuuri.

“I decided to stop calling you my Sleeping Beauty!”

Yuuri was of mixed feelings. He loved the possessive pronoun but disliked the reference to a Disney princess. Not that he ever protested against it as Viktor was so fond of the nickname. And Yuuri liked his sleep. So, it did suit him and he was weak under Viktor’s persuasive powers. Yeah, the nickname was fine. Yuuri looked at his fiancé from under his eyelashes.

“Well, if you want to…”

Viktor sighed at his cuteness and continued:

“Yuuri, you will love your new nickname!”

Yuuri was getting excited as Viktor was excited. His eyes grew incredibly big and sparkled.

“Cinderella!”

Yuuri’s face fell.

“No baby, just listen.”

Yuuri didn’t want to hear but he learned to take Viktor at his word and not assume. He turned to face him directly and Viktor matched him.

“Cinderella is a wonderful person just like you! Think about how most people react when faced with that much abuse and neglect.”

Yuuri nodded his understanding even as he blushed over being called wonderful. Viktor thought more highly of him then Yuuri thought of himself. Not a bad quality in a future husband.

“People who suffer such abuse have three choices. They can turn outward and become bitter and angry. Or they can turn inward and become depressed. Or they can do as Cinderella did and carry on while waiting for an opportunity to change their situation.”

“You see me as an abused girl who marries a prince? Well you got the prince part right.”

They both thought about the exhibition skate for a moment and smiled. Viktor continued:

“She didn’t set out to get a prince. Any man at the ball would have been good enough for her as an escape from the neglect. No, the prince was her reward for being a good and kind person.”

Yuuri took a moment to process then he laughed.

“Viktor! Modesty is not one of your charms!”

He didn’t mind Yuuri was laughing at him for thinking he’s Prince Charming, Yuuri had a beautiful laugh. When Yuuri calmed down and apologized, Viktor continued:

“Yuuri modesty is one of your charms. Having you as an example has made me a better man.”

Yuuri blushed and looked away.

“You had some disappointments in your life. But it didn’t make you bitter or depressed.”

Yuuri looked up. He recognized the truth of what his lover was saying.

“You are naturally kind and generous. You always work hard without complaint. Your reward for being a good, hard working person isn’t a stack of medals to match mine. It is the man of your dreams for a husband.”

Yuuri didn’t know if he should laugh or cry. Viktor kissed his cheek and hugged him. Yuuri cried at Viktor’s sweetness and clutched at his shirt. Soon he recovered but remained on Viktor’s chest as he said:

“Ok, you can call me Cinderella.”

Viktor just held him and smiled. They both thought they were the luckiest of men.

**Something by The Beatles**

Viktor watched as Yuuri demonstrated his spins to the juniors. They oohed and clapped as he spun backwards extending his arms. Then he twisted the other way and extended his legs. His limbs looked long, elegant and sexy.

“Something in the way he moves/Attracts me like no other lover.” Sang Viktor.

He admired his fiancé’s sexy body and longed to be held by him. Mila interrupted his dirty thoughts:

“Isn’t it: “the way she moves”?”

“Don’t split hairs.” Viktor gave her an annoyed looked. He looked back at his Yuuri and sighed.

“Doesn’t matter, Yuuri is just the sexiest.”

Mila rolled her eyes. There was no use using logic with the love sick. Mila skated off. Meanwhile Yuuri finished his practice, bowed and blushed at the applause. He then skated over to Viktor. Viktor gushed over Yuuri. They sparkled in their pink aura until Yakov yelled.

**In the Hallway**

Viktor walked the Hasetsu high school hallway. He had a large group of followers of both boys and girls. Or should we say worshipers? He flipped his silver hair and tugged on his uniform jacket sleeve.

“Ok everyone just one more time.”

Viktor stepped away from the crowd. He did a spin and crashed into someone. The boys tumbled to the ground and things scattered. Viktor came face to face with a cute boy with the biggest brownest eyes he ever saw. It was love at first sight. For one moment, he couldn’t speak. Then he swallowed and said:

“Oh, I am sorry. Let me help you up.”

The boy was shy, blushed and stammered.

“I-it’s ok V-Viktor. I’m fine.”

Viktor was charmed.

“How did you know my name?”

The boy’s blush deepened and he looked away. Viktor admired his long eyelashes as they covered his cheeks.

“Everyone knows Viktor Nikiforov.” He said softly.

“Well, that’s true.”

The boy suppressed a laugh. Viktor stood up and held out a hand. The boy took his hand and let Viktor pull him up.

“Thank you.”

“You are very welcome.” Viktor did a slight bow. Looking up he noticed the scattered books the boy must have been carrying. The boy squinted and found his glasses. Viktor got a nice view of his butt as he bent over. From far away (or so it seemed to Viktor) someone called his name.

“Viktor!” A startled Viktor responded.

“Oh sorry. You guys go ahead. I must help him as it’s my fault.”

Viktor smiled in that stunning way that disarmed people. They found themselves agreeing to go ahead. A small voice said:

“It’s ok. I’m fine. You go join your friends or you’ll be late for the next class.”

“Forget it. It’s just English next and I’m getting 100% on all my tests.”

The boy just smiled. He thought that was just like him.

“I insist on helping you. It is my fault after all.” Said Viktor.

“That is very kind of you. But I have to hurry Uehara-san is waiting for these books.”

“Oh her! No problem, I have her wrapped around my little finger. I’ll get you excused.”

The boy didn’t doubt it.

“Thank you.” He bowed.

Together they picked up the books.

“You haven’t told me your name.” Said Viktor.

“Oh sorry.” The boy bowed his head.

“I’m Yuuri Katsuki.”

“I’m very glad to know you Yuuri.”

Yuuri froze from the sexy way Viktor said his name.

“I-It’s n-nice to meet you too Viktor.” Said Yuuri with a shy smile that made Viktor’s heart flutter. They stood up with the books split between them. “Yuuri, may I walk you home tonight?”

“Why?” Yuuri was startled by the invitation from out of nowhere.

“To make sure you’re alright.”

“That isn’t ness…” Viktor stopped him with a finger to his lips. Yuuri melted. Viktor took his reaction as a good sign.

“No, I insist.” Said Viktor pouring on the silk.

“Ok. If you want to.” Said Yuuri. He was completely melted by Viktor’s intense sexiness. Viktor’s heart fluttered again. A sign he was about to be crazy. “I like you!” Burst Viktor.

All of the books fell from Yuuri’s hands.

“What!”

“No, it’s true. It was love at first sight Yuuri Katsuki! Please allow me to escort you home.”

Yuuri hesitated so long Viktor got worried.

“You don’t already have a boyfriend?”

“Um…no. It’s just…I’m so ordinary.”

“I’m sure that’s not true.” Yuuri looked skeptical.

“I like boys like you, cute and shy.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened in surprise. Viktor could see he was thinking it over. Yuuri decided that skipping this chance could be the biggest mistake of his life.

“Ok.” Yuuri said before he changed his mind.

“Ok what?”

“Ok, I’ll walk home with you.”

“It’s a date.” Viktor needed confirmation. Yuuri nodded. Viktor grinned. He wanted to shout “yes!” but they would disturb the teachers. He put his books down as he wanted a hug to seal the deal. Viktor pulled him into a tight hug. Yuuri smelled so good therefore Viktor held him longer than necessary. He knew it was love as his scent was intoxicating. Yuuri prayed that this sudden relationship with Viktor will work out. He loved Viktor from afar and he was even more beautiful up close. He smelled really good. Yuuri was glad the rumors that he was a good person was true. Sighing they parted.

“The room is just here.” Said Yuuri. Viktor hadn’t realized they walked so far. He grinned and they both picked up the books. It was just a few more steps and they were at the door.

“Viktor, I suggest if you are not going to class, then spend that time reading your messages.” Viktor was mystified but Yuuri was already opening the door. The teacher was angry for only a moment. Viktor made the excuses and Uehara-san was appeased. No harm was done as she had a worksheet for the class to do. The class rep eagerly assisted Yuuri with the books. Viktor felt a stab of jealousy as the girl clearly liked his boyfriend of five minutes. Soon he was outside of the classroom. After a moment, he decided to waste the rest of period hanging around outside. Chris probably be available as he never went to English class. On the way downstairs, he checked his phone. There was several messages from his friends all complaining about the boring class. Then he saw it. A long message from Coach Feltsman.

“Viktor. Do not be late for practice. My friend, Coach Cialdini is bringing his student to the rink today. I am taking over as his coach as he needs better instruction for his jumps. I expect you to be on your best behavior. The student is a well-mannered Japanese boy. He is also very shy around new people but he is a big fan of yours, so I expect you to show him around. BE COURTEOUS! He goes to your school so look for him. He should be in the first year, his name is Yuuri Katsuki.”

With each word Viktor’s smile grew. It was fate.

**The List**

Viktor flopped down on the bench outside of the rink. He was waiting for his boyfriend who had to finish up his classroom duties. He was soon joined by JJ who was in the second year. JJ took the seat opposite, there was a table between them used for lunch breaks on hot days. They talked about this and that. Chris showed up next waving a paper. He plopped down next to JJ as the spot next to Viktor was automatically reserved for his boyfriend. He dramatically slapped the paper down on the table.

“It’s here! The latest rating list by the girls!”

“You got this by seducing one of them.” Said JJ.

“How else would I get it?” Chris, JJ and Viktor bent over the paper. Viktor was just as fast at reading upside down as he was at reading right side up, so he was fine from where he sat.

“Are we in it?” Asked Viktor.

“Everyone is!” Responded Chris. The paper was titled “Boy Rating”. All of the most popular boys were listed. The three figure skaters were listed every month. A new transfer student joined the list for the first time.

“Best hair: Viktor Nikiforov!” Grinned Viktor.

“Last month it was Yuri Plisetsky.” Said Chris and Viktor stuck out his tongue.

“Best smile: Jean-Jacques Leroy. Naturally.” Said JJ with a grin.

“You get it every month. What’s wrong with my smile?” Pouted Chris.

“You got best eyes, again.” Said JJ. Viktor interrupted what could have been a fight. He pointed at a line in the middle of the page.

“I knew you would like that.” Smirked Chris.

“What?” Asked JJ. Chris pointed at:

“Best Butt: Yuuri Katsuki.”

“They made a new category just for Yuuri’s butt?” Shouted JJ.

Chris and Viktor sat in silence and worshiped the sacred butt in their minds. JJ pretended he didn’t admire it too. No, he just wished he had a butt like Yuuri’s, yeah, that’s it. Just then Viktor’s Yuuri Radar clicked on. He jumped up startling the other two. In the distance, he spotted his boyfriend. He waved, his eyes sparkled and his mouth had a heart shape.

“Yuuri!”

Yuuri ran forward waving.

“Viktor!” They ran to each other like in a romantic movie and kissed. Chris whistled and JJ blushed. Yuuri realized they were not alone. He blushed and apologized for the public display. They sat down.

“Sorry I’m late.” Said Yuuri.

“We still have time.” Said Viktor.

“Here look at this.” Chris pushed the paper to Yuuri. He began to read it.

“A boy rating list?” Asked Yuuri.

“The girls do it every month.” Explained Chris.

“Oh.” Yuuri was sure the good-looking guys around him were on it and eagerly read it. He smiled at his boyfriend’s win for “Best Hair”. He congratulated JJ and Chris for their wins. Then, it happened. His eyes grew wide, he blushed to the roots of his hair which was standing on end.

“Best Butt: Yuuri Katsuki!”

Yuuri dropped the paper in shock. He looked at the other boys and they all grinded and nodded. Yuuri covered his face in shame. Viktor gave him a side hug.

“Try as you might, you can’t deny it. You do have a very fine butt.”

Yuuri took a deep breath and with his head down and his face bright red, he said:

“I know.” A smile broke on his face. Yuuri often overheard people say it was his best body part and he had to agree. He just wondered why these girls had to broadcast it. Viktor hugged him for taking it so well. The others praised him for his good response. But Chris had to say it.

“They made a new category just for you.”

“What!” Yuuri was embarrassed all over again. Viktor kicked Chris from under the table and JJ gave him a glare.

“It just shows how popular you are already.” Reasoned Chris. He’s been at the school only a month but dating Viktor had something to do with his popularity. Yuuri covered his face and let out an even longer sigh.

“There isn’t a worst butt category is there?”

“No sweetie.” Said Viktor.

Another long sigh.

“Ok it’s fine. There are worse things than being admired by a bunch of silly girls.”

The boys praised him again for his good attitude. They marched into the rink for practice and moved on. Chris made sure he picked up the paper to show it around to his rink mates. Yuuri had to endure some embarrassing moments at school but was all in good fun. Also, his boyfriend was very good at redirecting the attention back to himself.

ceo

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I briefly switched from Vikturi to Otayuri.

**Yuri on Ice Vignettes**

**Rainbow Flamingo**

Otabek held open the door of his sportscar for his boyfriend. Yuri gracefully slid into the passenger seat. Otabek jogged around to the driver side and got in. Glancing to make sure Yuri was buckled in, he sped off. They chatted about their day until there was a lull in the conversation.

  
“So, where are we going?” Asked Yuri.

  
“We are going to the very first place I DJed.” Said Otabek.

  
“Oh?”

  
“It’s a gay nightclub called The Rainbow Flamingo.”

  
“Great name!” Laughed Yuri.

  
“It was originally named The Pink Flamingo.”

  
“Makes sense.”

  
“Aside from the obvious, the owner said a lot of gay clubs had “pink” somewhere in the name of the clubs back in the day.”

  
“Why is that?”

  
“Before the rainbow flag became the symbol for gay rights and solidarity, they used a pink triangle.”

  
“A pink triangle? Weird.”

  
Otabek stayed quiet.

  
“So, when everyone switched over to the rainbow the boss followed suit?” Asked Yuri.

  
“Yeah and people loved it, the quirkiness of the new sign. Wait until you see it.” Smiled Otabek.

  
Yuri and Otabek chatted about what they were going to do at the club until they reached there. Otabek paused at the front entrance and Yuri got a good look at the flashing neon sign of a flamingo that changed colors from red to violet. When Yuri had his fill, Otabek pulled around the back where the workers parked. He parked and jogged around to help Yuri out. While Otabek was dressed in his usual outfit for DJing, black tank top, black jeans and black military style boots, Yuri was all in silver.

  
“I’m going to keep you close. You are far too hot the crowd will eat you alive.”

  
“I can protect myself.”

  
“So, you don’t want me to hold me close like this?”

  
Otabek pulled him close so fast Yuri fell into his hard chest. Yuri snuggled into his strong arms.

  
“Well, it does have advantages.”

  
They kissed briefly. Otabek placed a hand on the small of Yuri’s back and escorted him to the backdoor with the “Employees Only” sign on it. Otabek knocked and a large mean looking man opened. His face broke into a smile.

  
“Altin! My man!”

  
“James!”

  
They did a half hug/half chest bump thing in greeting. Otabek then moved to the side to introduce his boyfriend. James whistled. Yuri looked sexy in his silver tank top, silver and sparkly hot pants and silver gym shoes.  
“Who’s this cutie, your boyfriend?”

  
“Yeah, this is Yuri Plisetsky.”

  
“Yo.” Yuri grunted out a greeting and pouted, he didn’t like people calling his boyfriend by his first name. James liked the snarly kitten.  
“Oh ho, Altin be careful with this one. The crowd is full of bears tonight, all ready to lap up a cute little twink like him.”

  
“I have a few ideas but let us in first, man.”

  
“Oh right, where is my manners.”

  
James led them in and Otabek filled him in on the plan.

  
“The boss said I could DJ for three hours and Yuri really wanted to see me in action. So, to help keep him close, I thought he could dance at my side.”

  
“Yeah, the guys will love that. I’ll be your personal bodyguard for the night.” James said the last part to Yuri who shrugged.

  
“Yeah, Yuri if you need a drink or the washroom just give him the high sign and he will look after you.” Said Otabek.

  
“I want to dance with you too.” Pouted Yuri.

  
“We’ll see how things go.”

  
James brought the couple around to the office to meet the boss and they had a drink together. Yuri was very under age but Otabek was barely legal in this town. Still, he didn’t drink as he had to drive home. Also, Yuri was spending the night and he wanted to be awake for the moment he peeled off the clothes.  
They headed into the main room and everyone’s eyes were drawn to Yuri. Shouts and wolf whistles rang out.  
“Hey! Who’s the hot twink!”

  
“It’s Altin! Is the cutie your boyfriend?”

  
“Come dance with me baby!”

  
Otabek went up to the DJ stage and fist bumped the current DJ. It was announced that Otabek would be DJing for the next three hours. A cheer broke out. They then introduced Yuri as his boyfriend. There was a mix of cheers, wolf whistles and shouts of disappointment that Yuri was taken.

  
“Hands off boys. Or you will answer to me.” Said James with a flex of his muscles. There was some nervous laughter and comments about his hotness.

  
Otabek took over and began his performance. Yuri was already revving up as the music was hot. His boyfriend turned up the heat and the beat filled Yuri’s veins. He began to dance and jiggle. The crowd cheered. They needed no other entertainment. Many hung around the stage just to watch Yuri. He danced on beat and slowly his dance got sexier. Many couples danced or stood around drinking. Word got out about the hot twink at the club and it was soon packed. Yuri danced for a while, hung over his boyfriend’s shoulder to watch him work, and had a drink. Then he repeated the process. At one point, Otabek let him work the machine. He made a mistake and looked cute when he got mad. The crowd awed at his cuteness. Otabek kissed his cheek to make it better and the crowd died.

  
With his shift over, Otabek stepped aside for the next DJ and the crowd surged forward. James had to hold them back because they all wanted to dance with Yuri. Yuri would never admit to it but he was a little afraid. He clung to his boyfriend. More bouncers were called over and the boss helped them out the back.

  
“It was great having you here again, Altin. Great job! I’ll send you a check.” Said boss.

  
“Thanks boss.”

  
“And thanks to Yuri too. The crowd doubled after you started dancing. Anytime you want a job as a dancing boy…”

  
“No way man, I’m a two-time gold medal figure skater and probably can buy this dump.” Boasted Yuri.

  
The boss let out a cackle at his cuteness. “Hold onto this feisty kitten, Altin. He’s a keeper.”

  
“I plan to.”

  
Soon they were back outside. The boys felt the dullness of their abused hearing. Otabek escorted his boyfriend back to his car. On the drive to his apartment, Yuri gushed about how much fun the night was. Otabek silently agreed as Yuri went on and on about everything. Yuri may frown and gripe in the moment but he truly had fun as the men worshiped him. Otabek smiled as he understood his tsundere boyfriend so well. As they approached the apartment things turned romantic. They both thought about how soon their sweaty clothes will hit the floor.

  
**Date**

  
(Based on official art and a comment on Facebook)

  
Yuri and Otabek were having a nice relaxing date. They went to the movies and now they were lounging at a restaurant. The remains of their desserts and drinks were on the table. Yuri new habit was to brush his hair out of his “eyes of a soldier”. Otabek now complimented them on their pretty color and sparkle. They been talking about music and Yuri had his mp3 player with him. He stretched out the red cord to share the ear buds with his boyfriend. They enjoyed several songs when they were interrupted by shouts:  
“Yurio!” Shouted Viktor, waving frantically. Yuri regretted choosing a seat by the window now. Viktor and Yuuri clutching a bag of groceries were passing by. Yuuri was also waving and calling out his hated nickname. It was clear they were headed home to have dinner at Viktor’s place. Yuri was about to shout something rude at the grownups when he spotted something in the corner of his eye.

  
“Why are you waving back?” He growled at his boyfriend.

  
“I don’t want to be rude to your dads.” Said Otabek.

  
“They’re not my dads!”

  
“Oh yeah, I forgot.” Otabek blushed at his ridiculous mistake as Yuri grumbled. After a moment, he sighed.

  
“Those two idiots do act like my dads. It’s annoying.”

  
“They’re proud of you.”

  
“I know. But I don’t want those idiots proud of me. I want my Grandpa, Mom and my real Dad to be proud. And it was nice when Yakov and Lila were so happy for me. And most important of all, I want you to be proud.”

  
“I am.” The two sincere words filled Yuri with warmth. On that happy note, they decided to go to a karaoke bar on the opposite side of town from Viktor’s house to eliminate any possible chance of running into “the two idiots”.

  
**Embarrassing Dads**

  
Yuri and Otabek were invited to Viktor and Yuuri’s apartment for dinner. Everything was going smoothly until they settled down to watch some television. The romantic comedy Viktor put on was very funny and then it turned romantic. Yuuri felt all gooey inside. He looked at his fiancé and Viktor looked at him, then pulled him close. They started to make out on the couch. Their guests were shocked they would do that in front of them. Yuri and Otabek were embarrassed as they had not gotten that far in their relationship. Otabek looked away. Yuri was filled with rage. He jumped up from his chair.

  
“You selfish idiots!”

  
Viktor and Yuuri came out of their haze, bemused and calm. Viktor’s hair was mussed and Yuuri was missing some buttons. Otabek snapped out his frozen state on the edge of the couch. He completely agreed with his friend.

  
“We’re leaving!”

  
Yuri stalked to the door. Otabek thanked them for the meal because his mother brought him up to always be polite no matter what happens.  
“Altin!” Yuri shouted from the door. Yuuri and Viktor noticed they were on first name basis. Otabek walked to the door.

  
“Do you think it worked?” Whispered Yuuri to Viktor.

  
“Wait a moment.” Whispered Viktor. The teens slammed their way out of the apartment. A moment later there was a slam against the door, voices were heard and stomps down the steps. Finally, they heard Otabek’s motorcycle drive off.

  
“Looks like it worked.” Said Viktor, the engaged couple went back to necking.

  
Yuri slammed the door. He looked at Otabek who was about to leave. He stepped in front of him determined to do something. Yuri shoved Otabek against the door. He stretched up to kiss him and couldn’t reach. Instantly Otabek picked him up by the waist. They were the same height now. Otabek gave Yuri a “I dare you” kind of smirk. Yuri braced himself on the door. Leaned in and gave Otabek a searing kiss. He released him and Otabek felt like smoke was coming out of his mouth.

  
“We are boyfriends now.” Commanded Yuri. Otabek lowered him to the floor as he breathed:

  
“Yes...boyfriends.”

  
“Good.”

  
Yuri stomped down the steps and Otabek followed and felt thrilled about his new boyfriend. They walked down the walk and Otabek handed Yuri his helmet. The cool air cleared his head enough to drive. They got onto the motorcycle and drove off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthdays, holidays and lots and lots of kissing.

YURI ON ICE VIGNETTES 5  
MISTLETOE  
Yuuri looked in wonder at the apartment he shared with Viktor in St. Petersburg. Over each doorway and archway was a bunch of greenery with white berries. He found Viktor in the living room hanging a big ball of the stuff from the center light fixture. He coughed to get his attention.  
“Ah, Yuuri, just a sec.”  
Viktor placed the last hook and got down from the step ladder. He set the ladder aside and Yuuri came forward.  
“Are you planning a party?”  
Yuuri felt a pang in his heart if he had been left out of Viktor’s plans. But it wasn’t out of the question as it was so near to Christmas. Not that either of them celebrated the holiday, but it was Viktor’s birthday. Yuuri hoped Viktor will like his present.  
“No party. This mistletoe is for us.”  
Yuuri looked in wonder at the plant.  
“I thought mistletoe had red berries?”  
“The flashy North American variety has red berries. This variety is found in Europe.”  
“Oh, I see.” The plant doesn’t exist in Asia. Yuuri first saw the red and green version in Detroit. He also learned of the tradition, it made him blush. Yuuri’s been kissed a number of times, always in fun and never a truly romantic kiss with someone he really liked.  
Viktor put his finger to his lips. He watched Yuuri as he observed the ball of greenery. He knew Yuuri’s lack of romantic history and he wanted to be his first kiss that wasn’t a joke, a tease, a surprise, or a way to make Takeshi jealous.  
“Damn that Yuko.” Viktor was sure this plan will finally break through that wall Yuuri wrapped around himself. Viktor made some chips and cracks on that wall, one last push should do it. Viktor pulled Yuuri directly under the mistletoe. Yuuri smiled his shy smile and blushed.  
“I decided to coach you in something new.”  
“Ur, what?” Yuuri was startled and a little disappointed.  
“Kissing.” Said Viktor, firmly.  
“Viktor.” Yuuri was amused and relieved.  
“It’s a necessary life skill.”  
“Oh, come on.” Laughed Yuuri.”  
“I’m serious. What if you wanted to kiss someone. Do you know how to do it properly?”  
“You’re crazy. Is this how you pick up girls with your “kissing lessons”? Yuuri laughed and then turned serious. “How come you don’t go out any more?”  
Viktor went out with his St. Petersburg friends a few times, but it didn’t go well. They were suspicious of his closeness with his male student and lack of interest in carousing. Luckily, Russia being eliminated from the up coming Olympics, made people forget about Viktor, before anything serious could happen.  
“My friends outside of the skating world have turned their backs on me. I don’t have any real connection to Russia anymore. I just need you, Yuuri.”  
Yuuri felt sorry for the friendless Viktor. Then he felt warm from Viktor’s affection.  
“I feel the same way. I just need your company.” Said Yuuri, shyly.  
Yuuri moved close to Viktor. He ran his hands up his chest and around his neck. They bumped chests.  
“I only want to kiss Viktor Nikiforov.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, if you only want me then there is no reason to hold back.”  
“Yes, I only want Yuuri Katsuki.”  
“Good.” Yuuri leaned in and gave Viktor a sweet mistletoe kiss. The extent of his kissing knowledge. The short kiss was enough to give them both a little shock of desire.  
“Mmm, nice. Now for lesson one. First take off your glasses.” Said Viktor.  
Yuuri complies and moves back in position.  
“Next tilt your head a little and part your lips, when you feel my tongue, kind of lick it.”  
Yuuri blushed at the specifics but he was eager for tips. Viktor got in very close and as usual Yuuri felt dazed by so much male beauty. Viktor was pleased by Yuuri’s naked desire. Yuuri was relieved he clearly desired him and he didn’t just enjoy his company as a friend. Viktor closed the gap and they both felt the electricity. Viktor held him close by the waist. Yuuri clung from the neck. They molded together and kissed deeply. Yuuri followed his directions perfectly and schooled Viktor a little. It was a hot kiss. The first lesson concluded.  
“What is lesson two?” Breathed Yuuri.  
“There isn’t one. You just keep practicing for life.”  
“Ok.” Yuuri pulled him in for more.  
For the next few days, Viktor and Yuuri practiced during their downtime and made full use of all of the mistletoe. Viktor kissed Yuuri under the bunch at his bedroom door. Yuuri returned the favor after Viktor finished changing. They kissed in the hallway, kitchen, and made out on the living room couch after Viktor pushed it under the mistletoe ball. Wicked Yuuri caught Viktor after his shower, gave him a hot kiss that left him needy, then spun out of his arms and into the bathroom, locking it. Viktor suffered from blue balls until Yuuri got out.  
December 23rd arrived, and they were having yet another make-out session. Viktor stopped Yuuri from biting his neck.  
“Baby, we need to talk.”  
“What’s wrong?” Pouted Yuuri.  
“Nothing baby. We just need to decide on our future before we go home to Hasetsu.”  
“Sounds serious. Sit up.” Said the ever practical Yuuri. They sat up properly and breathed.  
“Yuuri we like each other, love being together, we love the kissing. Will you be my boyfriend?”  
“Yes, of course. I thought we already were. I mean I told my parents as much and they put a double bed in my room.” Yuuri blushed at the memory of that conversation.  
“They did?”  
“Yeah, Mom thinks the gods gave you to me to make me happy and I am.”  
“Yuuri!”  
After a few hugs and kisses they settled down to the real discussion.  
“So far, we been safe, but it won’t be long before it is discovered that we’re boyfriends, so I want to leave before that happens. We are already packed for the two months training before the Olympics. I think we should include our most valuable things. The rest can be transported to Japan by my people. I have nothing to keep me here. My life is with you in Hasetsu. The towns people have embraced me. Your parents have treated me like a son. Let us settle there.” Said Viktor.  
“Ok but you don’t want to stay here and train for the Olympics too?” Asked Yuuri.  
“No. I’m burnt out on skating, mentally and physically. I want to see you on the top of the podium with the gold medal around your neck and the Japanese anthem playing and Japan’s flag flying. That is my dream.”  
“Oh, Viktor...” Sighed Yuuri, he dreamed of the same thing.  
“I remember when it was me and I won gold for Russia. Those days are gone. I want my boyfriend to experience the same thing before he retires.”  
“Viktor!”  
Yuuri leaped into Viktor’s arms and was followed by some hot kisses. Finally, Yuuri begged:  
“Take me to bed, Viktor.”  
Viktor could not resist. Yuuri was taken to bed for the first time for a daytime snuggle. Viktor finished up the packing while Yuuri napped and the boyfriends started their new life together in Tokyo. There might have been some mile-high celebrating on their chartered flight with Makkachin napping in the other room. There might have more celebrating on Christmas Eve when they arrived at their Tokyo hotel. They had a blissful Christmas Day and night and finally arrived in Hasetsu a day later than planned. But given the glow of happiness on their son’s face, they were forgiven.  
MIDNIGHT  
Viktor thought no one celebrated New Years Eve like the Japanese. The Katsuki’s threw a party for the holiday and to announce Viktor’s new status as Yuuri’s boyfriend. They were able to be open about it because people had a long time to get used to the idea. The locals had long accepted Yuuri’s sexual orientation. They more often give Mari the stink eye for being single at 30. Anything that Viktor does is waved off because he’s a foreigner. People admired Yuuri and his chances in the Olympics. Finally, their status as gold medalist, and their ability to draw tourist to the town, helped business instead of hurting it. Really, there was nothing to complain about. Besides, they looked cute together.  
Yuuri and Viktor were excited. There was that night’s party and the town fireworks. Family dinners and the local shrine visit and festival. It was the last bit of fun before the push to train for the Olympics. Yuuri insisted on training during the day before each night’s party. Every night the couple snuggled together in the new double bed with their dog curled at their feet like a family. They were blissfully happy.  
After the New Year’s Eve party, everyone bundled up to watch the fireworks from the bridge. Viktor cuddled Yuuri. As midnight neared, they drew even closer. The final count down came down to one. Everyone cheered, fireworks went off, Yuuri and Viktor kissed. It was a sweet, loving kiss. They were in their own world. Viktor leaned in to confess his love in Yuuri’s ear, Yuuri responded in kind. The words only encouraged Viktor. Everyone had their eyes on the fireworks. Viktor pulled Yuuri away. In a quiet corner on a park bench, Viktor asked him:  
“I truly love you Yuuri.”  
“I love you too.”  
“That makes me happy. Then there is no reason to hesitate.”  
Viktor picked up both of Yuuri’s hands and kissed them.  
“Yuuri will you marry me?”  
“Yes.”  
They kissed once again.  
After rejoining the family at home, Viktor announced their engagement.  
RINGS  
Yuuri and Viktor entered the jewelry store. The salesman called out that he would be right there. The couple took a minute to admire the jewelry. Viktor held Yuuri by the waist and brought him over to the display of diamond engagement rings.  
“I wish I could cover you in diamonds.”  
“You’re being silly I’m a boy and even if I was a girl, I doubt my taste would change.”  
Viktor didn’t immediately respond. He had plenty of proof Yuuri was a boy and it was the reason he was a little sore today. And Yuuri had conservative tastes. He does allow Viktor to choose his clothes and there were many bags at their feet. Yuuri learned it’s easier to let his fiancé spoil him but new clothes must replace old and the old things must go to a charity. In this way, Viktor can have his fun, Yuuri’s morals remain intact, and the charity shops get high class, barely worn clothes.  
Viktor pulled Yuuri over to the other side of the shop. He just had a brilliant idea. Pointing at the case, Yuuri saw what he had in mind. In the case was many gold necklaces of various weights and sizes. Just then, the sales clerk walked in. He moved over to the couple.  
“May I help you?”  
In front of them was a queen. From his styled hair and manicured nails, to his shimmering silk shirt, to the tips of his polished shoes, was a perfectly turned out and flaming gay man. They sensed that you could call him a queen to his face and he would just giggle.  
“I wanted to see one of these necklaces for my fiancé.” Said Viktor.  
The salesman gasped and smacked his face.  
“Oh! Are you two my special order!”  
“Yes, maybe...” Hesitated Yuuri.  
“Of course, you are! I should have recognized Misters Nikiforov and Katsuki! Your rings turned out beautifully. I teared up when I realized it was from that book series.”  
““Only the ring finger knows” is one of my favorite yaoi stories.” Smiled Yuuri.  
“Mine too!” Exclaimed the salesman.  
The salesman and Yuuri shared a giggle over the romantic adventures of Yuichi and Wataru. Then the salesman regained his senses.  
“But first you wanted to see the necklaces?”  
“Viktor thinks he hasn’t spoiled me enough.” Yuuri smiled shyly.  
“No such thing. My husband bought me this bracelet for our anniversary.”  
They admired the bracelet and then the necklaces. Soon a gold necklace graced Yuuri’s neck. It wasn’t too thick nor too thin nor too heavy. Viktor knew Yuuri would look sexy wearing just the necklace to bed tonight. Yuuri was surprised how good it looked on him. He admired himself in the store mirror as the salesman fetched the rings.  
Soon he was back. The rings were silver with a gold line around the middle. Unique, simple and masculine. Yuuri was happy they went with this design. And like in the book, they had them made special for them. Inside were simple engraving as they couldn’t agree on a saying. It was their initials and the date of their wedding.  
“Perfect!” The couple said simultaneously.  
Soon they were back on the street. The ring set secured in Viktor’s pocket. The necklace glinted around Yuuri’s neck. Viktor checked the time on the watch Yuuri gave him for his birthday. It was a simple and elegant watch with a black leather band and gold face. It goes without saying how much Viktor loved it.  
“Yuuri you’re four for four on jewelry purchases. I will bow to your expertise in this area.”  
Yuuri gave him a cheek kiss.  
BIRTHDAY  
Viktor hummed as he admired himself in the hotel mirror. The tux Yuuri picked out for him was perfect. The slim cut skimmed his body without pinching. It was a classic styling, black with satin edging on the collar and down the outside of each leg. The jacket nipped in to accentuate his already slim waist. He thought Yuuri’s waist was slimmer and naturally more nipped in, the better to slip his arm around and hold him close. Viktor grinned as it always made his husband blush prettily. He tugged on the French cuffs and tightened the long tie. Viktor’s eyes sparkled as he loved his look. He finger-combed his bangs and the wedding band sparkled. The ring was silver with a thin gold line down the middle. It always sparkled whenever one of them thought of the other as if by magic.  
“Perfect.” He sighed.  
His phone rang, and he answered as it was Chris.  
“Merry Christmas Chris!” He announced in French.  
“Happy Birthday Viktor!” Chris responded in his native tongue.  
They laughed at the difference in their situations. Chris was at home visiting his family for the holiday and Viktor could hear Chris’ Mama rattling away in French. Chris moved to a quieter spot.  
“Yeah man, I wanted to wish you a happy birthday before your husband drags you away.”  
“Thanks, Yuuri has planned the whole event and you should see me in this gorgeous tux he picked out.”  
“I thought Yuuri had no taste?”  
“He had help. His sister found a store with a computer program where you can try on different virtual suits.”  
The friends gabbed away until Yuuri walked in. He realized they were speaking in French. It had to be Chris. Yuuri walked silently over to his husband and reached out for the phone. Viktor was startled and Yuuri easily took it away from him. Yuuri spoke in English:  
“Sorry Chris, we have to go now.”  
“Ok, good night Yu...”  
Yuuri turned off the phone and put it into a drawer.  
“We only need mine as everyone you know has wished you a happy birthday. Now is my turn for your excusive attention.”  
“You have it, beautiful.”  
“You like it?”  
Yuuri spun around slowly. He was also in a black tux but his had a red long tie and red vest. The vest had a black design on it. Viktor looked him up and down. The tux made Yuuri look taller and slimmer. Viktor whistled. Yuuri was pleased as he went all out. He slicked-back his hair and wore contacts, Viktor’s favorite look.  
“Are you my birthday gift?”  
“Not until later. First dinner and some dancing at the roof top restaurant.”  
“Alright. I can wait.”  
Wordlessly they left the hotel room. Yuuri made all of the arrangements six months ago right after their honeymoon. It wasn’t a surprise as neither one of them liked surprises much. Therefore, he got feed back from Viktor. His new husband approved of everything. Luckily, Yuuri thought of it. The luxurious Tokyo hotel and restaurant was already taking reservations for Christmas. Yuuri got a shiver of happiness when he registered them as the Misters Nikiforov.  
Yuuri escorted the birthday boy to the elevator. They didn’t have to go far as it was just upstairs. The doors opened to the restaurant and in minutes they were seated. It was very formal and everything that is elegant and beautiful. Yuuri tried to not gape at the stunning views and the other patrons pretended they weren’t staring at two of the most famous athletes in Japan. Especially Yuuri who won his category at the Olympics.  
The meal was already decided on beforehand. It was all of Viktor’s favorites. The Sommelier came around and Yuuri tried to order champagne, but they settled for two champagne cocktails instead. Yuuri understood Viktor’s objection, he wanted to remember tonight as well but they must toast Viktor’s day.  
“Happy birthday, darling.”  
“Thank you, baby.”  
A sweet kiss completed the toast.  
The dinner was perfect. They got up to dance a little before the birthday cake came out. The music was soft and pretty. People couldn’t help themselves. Their dance was interrupted with well wishes.  
“Merry Christmas!”  
“Happy Birthday, Viktor!”  
“Congratulations on your marriage!”  
“Well done in the Olympics Yuuri! You’re our hero!”  
The couple just nodded and twirled around until Yuuri caught the high sign from the waiter. They returned to their table and the huge cake was wheeled in. The workers gathered around and sang: “Happy Birthday to You!” The other patrons joined in. At the end, they all clapped. Viktor made a bow and announced:  
“We ordered an extra-large cake to share with everyone, but first...”  
Viktor bent over and blew out all of the candles in one breath. More applause and the servers appeared and swiftly (in a way only the most experienced workers can do) distributed the cake to everyone, leaving only two large pieces for Yuuri and Viktor.  
Warm and happy, the couple made their way back to their room. Yuuri let them in and locked the door. Viktor walked over to the floor to celling windows. Yuuri was immediately next to him. They cuddled together and gazed out at the Tokyo skyline dressed in white as fat snow flakes drifted down. They began to kiss.  
“Happy Birthday my love.” Purred Yuuri.  
“Thank you, baby, everything was perfect.” Smiled Viktor.  
“There is one thing left. You have to open your present.” Sly Yuuri undid his tie, took a grinning Viktor to the bedroom and shut the door.  
After a beautiful and sexy night, they had a lazy morning and breakfast in the downstairs restaurant because Yuuri really wanted to eat there. As Yuuri’s happiness is Viktor’s happiness he complied.  
Unfortunately, they had to come back down to reality and return to real life. But even so, they had lovely memories and marveled at how much has happened since the previous Christmas when they first became boyfriends.


End file.
